Portable electronic devices which contain embedded batteries and which require large amounts of electrical energy typically require frequent recharging. This is especially evident in devices that are specifically designed to be compact, which reduces the size available for battery storage.
One example of high power compact portable electronic devices are vaporizers. Portable vaporizers are currently utilized to extract the active ingredients of herbs for inhalation. Users of such vaporizers often prefer the devices to be extremely compact. In this regard, users tend to prefer vaporizers having small form factors similar in size to pens or electronic cigarettes. However, due to the high temperatures required to vaporize herbs, significant amounts of electrical power are required. Along these lines, some prior art battery powered vaporizers are effective for only a small number of uses per charge.
To provide continued use, such devices sometimes feature external electrical connections to allow for battery charging and/or device operation from an external power source.